militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
823d Tactical Missile Squadron
The 823d Tactical Missile Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the 38th Tactical Missile Wing, based at Sembach Air Base, West Germany. It was inactivated on 25 September 1966. History Not manned prior to c. 20 June 1943; raised in Australia from cadre of parent 38BG and replacements. Flew missions from Northern Queensland over New Guinea. Moved to forward airfields in New Guinea and followed MacArthur's advance along the northern coast of the island into the Netherlands East Indies flying tactical bombardment missions against Japanese strong points and airfields. Moved to Luzon, Philippines, as part of the United States liberation forces in 1945, then moved to Okinawa during the summer in preparation for the Invasion of Japan. Moved to Japan and became part of the Occupation Forces. Inactivated in 1949 due to budget reductions. Reactivated in West Germany in 1958 as a MGM-1 Matador tactical missile squadron when the unit was ordered out of France. Prior to its activation, personnel were assigned to the 38th TMW / 587th Tactical Missile Group / 822d Tactical Missile Squadron as “B-Flight”. Remained as a tactical missile unit until 1966 when the Mace was retired. Lineage * Constituted 823d Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 29 March 1943 : Activated on 20 April 1943 : Inactivated on 12 April 1946 * Redesignated 823d Tactical Missile Squadron, and activated, on 10 September 1962 : Organized on 25 September 1962. : Inactivated on 25 September 1966 Assignments * 38th Bombardment Group, 20 April 1943 – 12 April 1946 * United States Air Forces in Europe, 10 September 1962 * 38th Tactical Missile Wing, 25 September 1962 – 25 September 1966 Stations * RAAF Base Amberley, Australia, April 30, 1942 * Doomben Field (Eagle Farm Airport), Australia, c. June 10, 1942 * Breddan Aerodrome, Australia, Australia, August 7, 1942 * RAAF Base Townsville, Australia, September 30, 1942 * Durand Airfield, Port Moresby, New Guinea, 26 November 1942 * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 4 March 1944 * Mokmer Airfield, Biak, Netherlands East Indies, 1 October 1944 * Pitoe Airfield, Morotai, Netherlands East Indies, 15 October 1944 * Lingayen Airfield, Luzon, Philippines, c. 29 January 1945 * Motobu Airfield, Okinawa, 25 July 1945 * Itazuke Airfield, Japan, c. 22 November 1945 * Itami Airfield, Japan, 26 October 1946 – 1 April 1949 * Sembach Air Base, West Germany, 25 September 1962 – 25 September 1966 Dispersed Matador/Mace missile location * 'Site II "Invent" '- SSE of Sembach AB : Closed 1966, Abandoned state, buildings in various states of deterioration, missile shelters removed, concrete pads remain. Aircraft and missiles * B-25 Mitchell, 1943–1946 * MGM-13 Mace, 1962–1966 See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons References * * U.S. Air Force Tactical Missiles, (2009), George Mindling, Robert Bolton ISBN 978-0-557-00029-6 Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Missile squadrons of the United States Air Force